fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna
Setsuna (セツナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Ayano Ishikawa in the Japanese version. Profile Setsuna was born to a noble house in Hoshido and is a subordinate of Hinoka. In her household, she had everything she could have wanted, resulting in her lacking any sort of excitement in her life. One day, Setsuna was accidentally caught in a hunting trap. Despite the inconvenience, Setsuna found such excitement in the event, noting that it was the first time in her life that she felt alive. To this day, Setsuna regularly gets herself caught in traps, though often needs Hinoka or Azama to bail her out of them. Personality Setsuna has a quiet and lazy personality, but also has nerves of steel in battle. She is very absentminded and very rarely takes notice to sarcasm. Daydreaming and shooting objects with her bow are her favorite freetime activities. She also has the strange habit of intentionally getting herself caught in traps since she found such a thrill from it happening to her the first time, though she will either be forced or force herself to be more aware of them in some of her supports, like in her supports with the Avatar. Her birthday is May 20. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |35% |0% |45% |75% |35% |25% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |35% |0% |50% |75% |35% |25% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sniper |30% |25% |0% |45% |75% |45% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Arthur (Revelation) * Niles (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Hana * Hinoka * Kagero * Selena (Revelation) * Setsuna's child Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm tired of blending in all the time. Maybe an accessory would help..." (accessory gift) ** "Thank you very much. I'll remember to make use of it." (accessory gift given) ** "Yay! I got something awesome... Thank you, Lady/Lord Avatar..." (accessory gift given, second time) ** "Ah well, nothing stands out right now. Maybe I'll go hunting in the woods..." (accessory gift refused) * "How do you...spend your free time?" (free time, asking) ** "I seem to get caught up in traps if I have too much time on my hands." (free time, answering) * "How come I never fall into traps when I've got time to kill..." (idle) * "About next battle... I'll try very hard not to fall in a trap." (idle) Personal Quarters *"I didn't fall into a single trap on the way here." (Entrance) *"I know you wanted to talk to me about something, but I forgot what it was..." (Entrance Friendship Bonding Lover Bonding Armory/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday..." * "Happy birthday..." Level Up *"I'm doing well..." (6+ stats up) *"Woohoo..." (4-5 stats up) *"Yay..." (2-3 stats up) *"Yay... Wait... That was barely a change..." (0-1 stats up) Class Change *"I'll try to keep this outfit clean." Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'm sure we'll be fine." * "I'll do my best!" * "Good luck." * "I'm sooo bored..." * "I'll just be here..." * "Oh, are we fighting?" Attack Stance *"Such a pest!" *"Me too!" *"Now's my chance!" Dual Guard * "Are you ok?" Critical/Skill * "I'm bored now!" * "Here we go!" * "Seeeee ya!" * I wont lose!" Defeated Enemy *"Feels good." *"Next!" *"Phew..." *"Victory, victory!" *"Oh...it's dead." *"I'm happy! *"Aaaaaall done!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy "I was just....having fun." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Setsuna - Absent Archer ; Setsuna and Avatar : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Etymology Setsuna can mean a moment or an instant. Trivia * Setsuna shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Ishikawa, with Scarlet. * Setsuna was voted as the 15th most popular female in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Setsuna's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates will be released in Europe. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters